Wish Bear
Wish Bear is one of the ten original Care Bears who first appeared on American Greetings greeting cards in late 1982. She helps make wishes come true, and even if they don't always come true, making wishes and working hard to help make them come true is still fun. Her fur color is turquoise; and her symbol is a yellow smiling shooting star. In the TV series Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she wears a star-shaped hair clip. Twinkers, a wishing star, is her best friend (whom she met as a cub) who appears in ''Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot'' as well as in The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie where Wish Bear is the main character. Appearance Wish Bear has turquoise fur and a shooting Starbuddy Belly badge. 1980's series 2000's series Journey to Joke-a-Lot Wish Bear appears in the first CG Care Bears video: Journey to Joke-a-Lot. Big Wish Movie In the second CG Care Bears video, Wish Bear is the main protagonist, and is among the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome their new neighbors, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to the community. However, the new Bears abuse the power of Wish Bear's wishing star Twinkers, going as far as for Care-a-Lot to begin falling apart. Wish Bear alongside other Bears, team up to rebuild it before its too late. 2010's series ''Care Bears: Unlock the Magic'' In the newest series, Wish has become a very practical and supportive bear. She is a good people-person, believes herself to be a sort of "mom" to the Caring mission, and advocates paying it forward. This is a change from previous incarnations, who mostly portrayed Wish Bear as naive and a little lost. Her role as a main character has also been reinstated. Descriptions 2002-2006: Do you have a wish? Then Wish Care Bear is the bear you should wish for. She knows that sometimes '' ''wishes come true, and that even when they don't, making wishes can be a lot of fun. She shows this with her tummy symbol - a smiling wishing star. 2002 Website Profile: :Caring Mission: Helps wishes come true. :Symbol: Wish Bear's shooting star with a rainbow tail reminds us to believe in our dreams. :Personality: Quiet and shy. :Character Quirk: Can sometimes "magically" make the wishes come true—but not always, and sometimes the wishes come true in funny ways. :Color: Aqua. :Best Friend: Cheer Bear :Relationship Challenge: Sometimes Good Luck Bear teases her into arguments about who is luckier. :Motto: Your wish is my wish! 20th Anniversary: Wish Bear helps make people's wishes come true. She believes that there's not a worry in the world that a wish won't wipe out. Wish Bear is a dreamer, but a special kind of dreamer because her wishful thinking makes other' dreams come true. Wish Bear's wishing star tummy symbol reminds us that there is magic and hope in wishing. 2007-2011: Wish Bear has the best job in the whole world-to help make wishes come true! Her best friend is Twinkers, a wishing star that helps her grant wishes. But look out-those wishes don't always turn out like you hope. Wish Bear's belly badge is a bright shooting star with a rainbow trail. '' Notes 'In other languages: '''Danish: Ønskebjørn ("Wish Bear") Dutch: Wensbeertje French: Grostaquin French (Canadian): Désirnours German: Wunschbärchi ("Wish Bear") Italian (80's toy package): Magicorso ("Magic Bear") Italian (Cartoon): Desiderorso ("Eager Bear") Japanese: ウィッシュベア Norwegian: Drømmebamse ("Dream Bear") Polish: Miś Życzeń ("Wishlist Bear") Spanish: Deseosita ("Wish Bear") Spanish (Spain): Magicorso ("Magic Bear") Swedish: Önskenalle ("Wishful Bear") Baby Wish Bear.png|Wish Bear as a Cub in 1986 Wish Cub.PNG|Wish Bear as a Cub in the 2005 Wish Bear 2005.jpg|Wish Bear In 2005 Screenshot_20190516_104129.jpg|Wish Bear Pushed on Her Swing By Good Luck Bear Screenshot_20190516_104241.jpg|Wish Bear Can't Sleep at Naptime by Bedtime Bear WB.jpg|Wish Bear's 2D artwork. Wish bear.jpg Trivia *In the Big Wish Movie, Wish Bear mentions that she has an uncle named Wish-a-Lot, but he never actually appeared at all. * For some reason, for her 2007 design, the smiling face on the star on her belly badge is missing in all animation and promotional artwork. * When she was a cub in the Big Wish Movie, she couldn't pronounce "imagination" right. * Wish Bear was the only Care Bear who appeared a cub in two movies: Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation and The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie. Evolution Category:Care Bears Category:Females Category:Characters